


First Steps

by Pens_a_writing



Series: Alex Ketchum [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alex acts nothing like his parents, Don't question the Riolu it has a reason, F/M, Future Fic, Pokemon Journey, Small Ash/Misty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_a_writing/pseuds/Pens_a_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty are happily married with their only son Alex. But it's now time for him to start his pokemon journey. Will Alex choose to be like his dad, or will he surprise even himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first pokemon work that has been floating in my head for a while. I will try to follow the games as closely as possible. If you have any suggestions for chapters, feel free to message me.

Alex woke up on his twelfth birthday knowing that it was his day to go on his journey. He sighed as he thought about his parents and the influence that they had on the pokemon world.

His father was the famous Ash Ketchum, the pokemon master; traveler and challenger of all of the regions; worked to abolish all the criminal organizations, and overall hero of the regions. His mother was the water type gym in the Kanto region but also a famous actress.

Alex was determined not to be like his parents, he lived in their shadow long enough. All his life he strived to be better than everyone expected him to be, and today was the day to prove it. Alex heard a knock on his door before it opened to reveal his father.

“Hey, you ready?” Alex hopped out of bed and stood in front of his father.

“I was born ready.” Ash smiled at his son’s determination.

“Gary wants you in the lab at eight. He said don’t be late.” Alex nodded as his dad walked out of the room. He walked to his closet and got dressed.

He grabbed the anklet on the side of his bed and put it on. It was just a simple chain that had a minimized pokeball attached to it. He then pulled out a long sleeved blue shirt and some black pants. He put on a light blue vest over the shirt and slipped on some tennis shoes.

He then walked over to the bed and roughly shook it. A surprised cry came from underneath the blankets. A riolu’s head peeked out and glared at his partner.

“Get up; Professor Gary wants us to meet him at eight.” Riolu whined at the thought of getting up but crawled out of bed anyway. They walked down the stairs to greet Misty before walking over to Professor Gary’s lab.

At the lab Alex saw that the other trainers were already there. He politely greeted them all before standing near the computers. Professor Gary walked into the room to address the other kids. “Well today you start your pokemon journey. As you probably know, here in front of you are the starter pokemon from the Kanto region. You can choose for yourself, I am a firm believer in first come first serve. Any questions?”

One of the boys raised their hand. “Professor, there are only three pokemon here and four of us, which one of us is not getting one?”

“Alex already has his own pokemon so he won’t need one, once you have decided; wait for me here so I can give you your pokedex and pokeballs. Alex, follow me.” Alex pushed himself off the wall and followed the Professor to the back room. “As I told the others, this is the start of a brand new life, specifically for you.”Gary walked over to the desk and picked up a black piece of cloth. “This is my going away present to you. I know that you want to be different from Ash and this could help you.”

Alex unfolded the cloth and found that it was a vest not unlike the one that he wore. The only difference was that it had an extended hood to completely cover his face.

“Thank you Professor Gary.” Alex said sincerely, “This is one of the best presents I could ask for.”

Gary smirked and handed him his pokedex and pokeballs. “Don’t get sentimental on me. I don’t need another fan chasing after me.” Alex matched his smirk.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Professor Gary.” Gary laughed and ruffled the young Ketchum’s hair.

“Get going, knowing you, you still need to pack.” Riolu laughed as Alex gave the Professor a sheepish smile. He left the building with Riolu close on his heels to do as the professor said. When he opened the door, he saw one of his favorite “uncles”. Brock was standing in the living room talking with his two oldest friends. They turned towards the door when they heard it open and Brock stepped towards Alex.

“There you are! Ash said that you were at Gary’s getting your supplies. I came by to give you a present.” It was then Alex noticed the box in Brock’s hand.

It was a fairly big box, the size of Brock’s torso. It was wrapped in blue paper with a complicated looking gold bow on top. Alex gently took it from Brock and placed it on the table. He opened the present to reveal a glass tube with a pokemon egg inside.

“I found my Vulpix guarding it about a week ago, I thought it could make a good addition to your team someday.”

“Thanks Uncle Brock, I’ll take good care of it.” Brock nodded and gestured upstairs.

“Come on. I’ll help you pack.” The two headed upstairs to Alex’s room. The room itself looked like an organized disaster. There were piles of stuff in the room, classified by medicine, food, clothes, and utensils. Near each pile was a small box.

The box itself wasn’t very significant. It was the same color as a pokedex, but on the top was a glowing button. Each box had a different color; purple, green, blue, and brown. On the bed was a blue backpack.

“This looks good to go Alex.” The boy nodded and picked up the box next to the medicine. He pressed the button and a light shot out and hit the pile of clothes. The clothes disappeared much like a pokemon in a pokeball would. He continued to do that to all the piles. He packed all the boxes and the egg into the backpack and carefully slung it on his shoulders.

“I’d better head back to Pewter, tell by nephew you’re coming. I’ll see you later.” Brock quickly said goodbye and left the house. Alex readjusted his bag one more time before walking out into the living room. He said goodbye to his parents, promising letters and calls before going outside and to the gate of Pallet town. At last, it was time for his pokemon adventure.

“Well Riolu, it’s off to Viridian City.”


End file.
